<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A happy New Year in Duckburg by masterofdestiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270071">A happy New Year in Duckburg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny'>masterofdestiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two stories of Donald Duck, Lyla Lay and Kay K [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Comic: DoubleDuck Series, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Love Bites, New Year's Eve, Tenderness, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donald Duck and Arianne Konnery spend New Year's Eve together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two stories of Donald Duck, Lyla Lay and Kay K [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A happy New Year in Duckburg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaNajera/gifts">IsabellaNajera</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/gifts">Dragonstars100</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/gifts">Alendarkstar</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New Year's Eve in Duckburg</p><p>-Kay K, is something wrong? You look a bit worried to me.<br/>When the 25 years old duck woman heard her friend’s „unique“ voice, she didn’t reply at first. But after DoubleDuck repeated his question, she eventually sighed and replied:<br/>-Yes, to be honest DD, I am lonely.<br/>-Lonely?-he raied his eyebrow.<br/>-It looks like I have to spend Last Year’s Eve alone. While I do’t mind it, I kinda wish I could spend it with somebody. But it doesn’t matter.<br/>She was about to leave when 30 years old drake instinctivately grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it.<br/>-Kay K?-he looked at her sympathetically-You can spend today with me if you want.<br/>She widened her eyes in suprise-Really?<br/>He nodded, to which the tall woman pulled a short man into a tight hug.</p><p>Later, at night….</p><p>Donald Duck and Arianne Konnery had just finished watching some comedy movie on TV, lying together on couch. She was resting her head and hand on his chest, quietly enjoying the warmth of his short, strong body as he kept tenderly brushing her dark, tender bobcut. While neither oft hem spoke any words, both enjoyed each other’s company. It made them feel so calm, so happy and safe.<br/>-Donald?-Kay K raised her head and looked at Donald warmly, with her small and smooth hands resting on his raw and toned pectorals hidden beneath his black-and-yellow sailor shirt.<br/>-Yes, Konnery?-he smiled warmly upon seeing her eyes, her long eyelashes as well as her black makeup.<br/>-Thank you. For spending the last day of 2020 with you, my  brave knight in shining armor. <br/>-No problem. I will do anything for you, my beautiful angel.<br/>Upon hearing these words, the tall, slim and athletic woman smiled seductivately, slowly stood up and put her hands on his shoulders before leaning closer to him.<br/>-Happy New Year, Donald Duck.<br/>At the same time, the short, muscular and slim man wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her as close to him as possible. Their bodies were now pressed tightly against each other, her stomach against his stomach, her skin against his skin, her breasts against his pectorals. He then gently brushed her hair one last year before she slowly removed his shirt, just like he gently took off her pink top.<br/>-Happy New Year, Arianne Konnery.</p><p>He was about to take off her pink bra, but stopped and looked at her nervously. In turn, she smiled and, much to his suprise, she grabbed his head and slammed it against her breasts, causing him to lose control and jump at her. The two fell on the floor, him on top of her. He quickly pressed his beak against her own beak and lifted her up using his strength and the couple walked confidently  toward the sleeping room, never breaking the kiss…..</p><p>When Donald and Arianne woke up on January 1, they found themselves in bed, both of them naked as when they hatched.  When their looks interwined, they were shy at first, but eventually, Donald pulled Arianne closer to him and gently hugged her. The couple spent some time embracing each other, not speaking a single word, not wanting to break this intimate moment.  </p><p>Eventually, she looked at the bite mark on his right shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile.<br/>-Donald…<br/>He in turn looked at the bite mark on her left shoulder before looking at her and smiling reassuringly.<br/>-Arianne…<br/>And just like that, they closed their eyes and their beaks joined in a passionate kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>